A Thousand Words
by dutchtulips
Summary: Hermione writes Ron back.
1. To You

SD ~ Rowling reaps all. If you try to sue, all you'll get is my HP quadruplet, and Heaven knows _everybody_ has _that_. :)

AN ~ takes place anytime after 4th year. take your pick, any old year will do. oh, and it might seem a little OOC, what with Ron sounding so sensitive and all, but after 4th year, he's - what is it - nearing his fifteenth birthday, so - I think perhaps Ickle Ronniekins is growing up, eh? *holds back a sob* "when they finally leave, you can only hope you've taught them well. . . "(sorry, I just watched _On The Line_) 

****

A Thousand Words

-dutchtulips-

Dear Hermione ~

All right, first of all, you're probably wondering why I'm writing this. (I would've said, second, do you even know _who_ is writing this, but the handwriting should make it obvious.) Anyways, you probably are, as how we see each other everyday and you can probably even see me over the top of this piece of parchment (if you're reading it at the table.) 

I will tell you why I'm writing this letter. What I have to say isn't really easy to put into words, but it'd be even harder to put into voice. That is _why_ I'm writing this. So I suppose you want me to tell you what is I have to say, yeah? Well, I will - but there are some other things I want to say first.

I remember, a long, long time ago - well, maybe it wasn't _that_ long - when I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Harry, rummaging through candy and Chocolate Frog trading cards, when there was this sound, and the compartment door opened. Well, there you were - badgering us if we'd seen Neville's toad. 

I suppose the reason I say it was a long time ago is because that was when you and me and Harry first met. _First met_. You weren't particularly fond of me then, and well, I didn't exactly rate you, either. As a matter of fact, 'Mione, you and I _despised _each other. I thought you were an impudent know-it-all, and well, hell. . .didn't you think of me in the exact same way? 

I'll admit, I didn't think so at first, but it seems we were destined to be good friends. We're almost exact opposites, but we're friends. It's been going 'round and 'round in my head - what is it that makes me want to be your friend and what makes you want to me mine. I don't mean it in a bad way or anything, just. . . .

Ah, bloody hell, I don't even know what I'm saying anymore. But whatever I said above, I'll sum it up with this - I am very glad we are friends. I don't always show it, but I really do treasure our friendship, 'Mione. 

I don't always show it. Perhaps that's why I'm writing this letter. Because I don't know how to tell you things. I don't know how to be sensitive and pay compliments and whatnot. I'm always busting with emotion, but I never show it. You're the one I'd want to express my emotion to - to have a serious talk about things. 

I get awfully angry with myself sometimes. When I make you upset for no good reason. Now sometimes I get mad at you for a reason. But I realize that I hate it when we are not speaking to each other. Even when I am angry at you, and not just angry at you because you are with me. 

I was livid with you on so many occasions. I can't even remember them all now, but I know why I can't remember them. Because they're not important. They were stupid, ridiculous, petty things to get annoyed at you for. Save for one.

Viktor Krum. Blimey, I was so cheesed off at you that time, but not. I wasn't mad at you, and I wasn't mad at all. Okay, so I was a little. . .but I wasn't so surly with you because I was mad. To tell you the truth, I was scared. Terrified, even. I was afraid of losing my best friend. I thought with Krum in your life, you'd forget all about me - and _he'd_ be closer to you than me. 

No. . .I know what you're saying, 'Mione. I can hear it right now. _You could never lose me, Ron. We're best friends. I know I went to the Yule Ball with him, and I spent a lot of time with him, but that doesn't mean I forgot all about you, Ron._ But you see, 'Mione, I knew that. I knew you hadn't forgotten about me, and that we were still best friends. There's something you didn't know.

I. . .I wasn't upset because you were 'conversing with the enemy,' or any of that crud I tried to feed you. I. . .actually, I can't even believe I have the courage to say this, but - I was afraid because you dared to spend your time with another boy - that. . .Viktor would have already stolen your heart and ravished you away before. . ._I_ could even try.

You and me, 'Mione, we have been through so much, and. . .we've braved many things, had a lot of good _and_ bad times. . .we have a history. And we somehow became friends even though we're so different. That makes me wonder about so many things. It makes me speculate the complexity of things, of the world, of life. It makes me wonder about the mystery of things.

But most of all, 'Mione - it makes me wonder how I endlessly fell in love with you.

Ron

****

el fin


	2. From Me

SD ~ Rowling reaps all. 

AN ~ thanks for all the awesome feedback on "A Thousand Words"! it really made my day to read all of those magnificent reviews! you all wanted another chapter, so guess what - I decided to do it. Hermione's letter is a bit shorter, however. don't hate me too much for that. LOL. enjoy! :)

Additional Note ~ thanks to jackrussel666 for inspiring me to do the second chapter as if Hermione were writing back. so - that's what I did :) hugsXX, ~dt.

****

A Thousand Words:

Owl Post Again

-dutchtulips-

Dear Ron ~

Received your letter, although I know I don't really need to say so because I know you know. And I also know how hard it was for you to say those things. So, I decided to write you back. Are _you_ reading this at the table? Can _you_ see _me_ over this piece of parchment? :)

As a matter of fact, I don't even know where to begin. I suppose I could start with my feelings - how my heart was racing so fast when I read the end of your letter that it probably set a world record for most heartbeats in a single minute, also what it was like to see you'd finally opened up at last and really shown the Ron inside to someone. It's quite funny actually - I never thought it would be me.

But I did _want_ it to be me. You don't know how many times I wanted to just walk up to you and say something, or do something extremely sensitive, just to see how you'd react. I mean, sure there were a couple of times I cried with you there - like that time during fourth year when you and Harry finally made up after your argument, but it wasn't a you and me thing. Sure, I cried and apologized about Scabbers - but we were upset at each other. _We_ were making up after a fight that time.

I wanted to know what the Ron Weasley inside was like. All I've ever really seen is your hard outer shell - until your letter. That was the first time you'd ever been vulnerable with me, Ron. I finally did get to see what you were like inside. 

With you and Harry in my life, I've come to see outside of books and studies. With you in my life, I've come to see even more than that. You've done a lot for me, Ron, but - you don't realize it. I know because it doesn't seem like I'm any different from when we first met - I seem as uptight as I've ever been. But you _have_ changed me, Ron. Just by being in my life you've changed me. You've helped me really realize a life beyond studying and book reading, like - emotions. 

Obviously I've changed you as well. I've helped you concede that you're not just Weasley number six, or an average no-talent git. You are the most special person I know in my life. You could never be normal - every single thing that you do, is special. You _do_ stand out. 

Something else - something I want you to know. It's about Viktor. I know it's all behind us, but I had to respond to what you wrote about the whole menagerie. Anyways - you're right. I probably _would have _said all of those things. But only because I wouldn't have had the courage to tell you what I really wanted to say. 

And here it is - if I could go back in time and do it again, knowing what I know _now_, and what I realized _then_, well, I wouldn't have gone with him. At first when you wanted me to go with you I think it was just that you had no one else. But what, with the way you glowered at Viktor and I, I knew that I should have taken you. I know that sounds quite silly and a bit sappy, but what I'm trying to say is, we might have had it figured out a long time ago.

You were right Ron, we _were_ destined to be good friends. We were destined to be more than that, though. I think we both _always_ knew. And do you know why I say this? It's because you're not the only one who fell in love with their best friend. So - don't feel like you're reaching out to me in vain, Ron. 

You won my heart a long time ago. 

Love, 

Hermione

P.S. ~ I'll be down by the lake this evening if you decide to 'pass by.'

****

el fin


End file.
